


Autumn Days

by EvanHarr98



Series: Seasonal Series [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kids, Autumn, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Grian, Young Mumbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: Autumn is here, the leaves are a gentle brown and are cascading down onto the street, lining the roads and paths with a gentle orange carpet. Mumbo watched from his window. Oh, how he wished he could be out there.
Relationships: Mumbo & Grian, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian, Mumbo/Grian
Series: Seasonal Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703008
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101





	Autumn Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so here is the next instalment of the seasonal Grumbo series. We have reached autumn (or Fall for the Americans ;D ) I hope you enjoy this little oneshot, another seasonal chapter is on its way :D

Cool air billowed through the streets, it danced with the trees and combed it's chilly fingers through their leaves, liberating them of the orange debris. The sun stood high in the sky, watching over the world as if it were a parent observing their children at play. Two houses stood facing each other on the street, Grian had lived in this neighbourhood his entire life, he had never had many friends because all the people who lived near him were much older kids, they didn't want to hang out with a baby. But he wasn't a baby, no sir! He turned eleven this year, he was practically a grown-up!

On Grian's fourth birthday, a family had moved into the empty house across the way, they had been a very quiet family, they'd barely socialised, Grian's mother had told him to not bother them and if they wanted to be friends, then they would come over when they were ready. Grian was fine living with this logic, although he barely understood it - how could he just not investigate who these new people were, for all he knew they could be fun, and because of his mother, he'd never know... It was totally unfair. - However, he couldn't stand by when he saw a boy who was around his age, leave the house. He was a skinny but tall boy, his hair a neatly combed raven mop atop his head and he always wore clean smart clothes, the kind of clothes that Grian would wear if he was forced to go to a wedding. It was very strange. But Grian couldn't complain, this was a new playmate! Someone who might understand him, someone who might want to be his friend. As soon as he saw the young boy leave his home, Grian ran out to introduce himself but was stopped in his tracks. The boy was fiddling with strange red dust. He'd connected it up to a toy helicopter and the propellers began to spin and it took off for all of two seconds before crashing back to the floor. Grian gasped. "That was so cool!"

Mumbo flinched at the words, he hadn't seen anyone come and join him, he hadn't met any of the other kids around this place, so when he heard the voice, it was completely unexpected. He glanced up from his seat on the grass and smiled shyly. "It's not cool, it didn't work." He replied glumly. But the blond boy could barely hide his excitement as he sat down and pointed to the Redstone in his hand. 

"What's that?" 

Mumbo frowned and gave a little chuckle, "It's Redstone. Haven't you ever seen it before?" He asked. Grian shook his head in response, his curls bobbing around his ears.

"Nope." He replied, popping the 'P'. "What does it do?"

"It carries a signal."

"What's a signal?"

"Um... It's like information?" Mumbo explained as he reconnected the dust.

"Where did you learn it?"

"My daddy is an engineer. He brings home spare parts for me to work with."

"Is it a toy?"

"No. It's not a toy, it can be dangerous."

"So why are you allowed to play with it?"

Mumbo sighed, this boy was happily firing his questions, it was like he was hooked up to a hopper clock. For each answer, Mumbo gave, the blond had another question ready to go. "Daddy said that I'm going to grow up to be an engineer too. He said I should start learning now."

"Can I have a go?" Grian asked, his belly fluttering with excitement, he gazed at the raven-haired boy through his eyelashes, when he didn't receive an answer he fell into begging. "Pretty please?" He asked. Mumbo giggled and nodded.

"Okay..." He muttered hesitantly. "You can push the button." He muttered. Grian squeaked in excitement and was all too happy to press the little button that connected to the Redstone. It gave a soft click when his finger pressed down on it and he pulled away with excitement. Within moments, the propellers began to spin and the helicopter took off, flying higher than before. It hovered in place for a moment before it lost it's power and fell back down to the ground. Grian exclaimed in excitement.

"So cool!" He grinned and glanced to the other boy. "I'm Grian, by the way."

"Mumbo."

From that point onwards the two boys had been inseparable. Grian seemed to have been pushed onto the path of flicking all the switches and pressing all the buttons in Mumbo's contraptions, and the raven-haired boy would outwardly complain, but he wouldn't actually be sad, he was just happy that he had a friend.

So, when autumn fell and the leaves began to fall, Grian could barely wait to slip into his coat and rush over to Mumbo's house. He knocked against the red door and waited patiently, bouncing on his toes excitedly. Mumbo's father answered the door. He had a dark neat moustache and piercing green eyes, he always wore a three-piece suit and stuck from his mouth was a cigar, it always seemed to be lit and Grian was sure that it was a permanent part of the man's body, he had never seen him without it.

"Ah, the troublemaker." The tall man muttered affectionately. "Come to corrupt my son, I presume." He hummed. Grian grinned at the man. 

"Is Mumbo home?" 

"Hmm. He is." The man nodded and puffed on his cigar, he turned and shouted up the stairs. "Mumbo, Grian's at the door."

"I'll be right down!" Mumbo's distant voice chimed from the floor above.

The man's eyes fixed back on Grian and he let out a thick plume of grey smoke. "Do you want to come in and wait?" The man asked. Grian glanced inside and shook his head. He wanted to be outside playing, and besides, if he stayed outside Mumbo might hurry up. The boy had always taken so long to get ready, Grian had waited for almost half an hour for his friend. That was practically forever! The man hummed again and shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He muttered and stepped away from the door. 

Grian turned and scanned the street, there were so many leaves. An idea sprang to his mind and he knew exactly what he wanted to do. The blond ran back to his house and dragged out a rake from the rickety old shed in his back yard, he ran out onto the street with it and began brushing all the leaves close together, making a large pile. He pushed and pulled on the rake, guiding the orange mess into the large pile on the side of the path, his chest filled with excitement as he scooped the last pile of leaves and placed them haphazardly ontop. At that, the door to Mumbo's house opened and the tall gangly boy stumbled out, calling to his mother and answering her questions with a dull irritated tone, he let the door slam closed and glanced to his friend. "Hey, Gri!" He grinned. The blond bounced over to his friend and wrapped the boy in a hug.

"Mumby!" He shouted excitedly, "Look what I made!" He muttered, gesturing to the large pile of leaves. Mumbo stared at the mountain sceptically, his brow furrowed with slight confusion.

"Well done?"

Grian burst into giggles, "No, you're supposed to jump in it!" He corrected. 

"Jump in it?"

"Yep! Like this!" Grian shouted and took a step back, he lined himself up and ran full force at the unsuspecting mound of fallen foliage. He screamed as he jumped and landed in the mess. Leaves fluttered in all directions, and Grian could barely help the giggling that peeled out of him as he rolled out of it. A leaf sat happily atop his golden head. "It's fun." 

Mumbo watched his smaller friend in confused amusement, he giggled when he jumped into the leaf pile. Grian ran back to him and asked him to have a go at jumping in. Mumbo sighed in hesitation as he plucked the leaf from Grian's crown. "It seems pointless." He muttered and shrugged. Grian shook his head in response.

"It's fun!" He exclaimed and trotted away to pile the leaves back into place. "Go on, Mumby, it's your turn!" He called. 

The taller boy sighed in fondness but shrugged, what was he going to lose if he did as Grian asked. If anything he'd just make his friend happy. The boy nodded and accepted Grian's offer. He backed away and lined himself up before he too sprinted at the thing and leapt into it. 

Mumbo hurled himself into the air and screeched as he collided with the soft pillowy leaf pile. It was fun, he admitted to himself, it was strange and they were probably dirtying their clothes, but it was definitely enjoyable. The two boys kept taking it in turns to run and jump into the pile, each shouting something new and silly, each screeching and with every plummet into the mound they each rolled out with a large grin spread over their faces as they giggled and laughed. 

The two boys continued their mindless playing until their parents called out to them to come in for dinner. Mumbo had never had many friends growing up, but he was sure thankful to have Grian with him. Grian was his friend, and he was special. Little did Mumbo know, that those feelings were just the beginning to a lifetime filled with soft kisses and cuddly embraces. However, if Mumbo was certain about anything, it was that he wanted Grian by his side throughout it all.


End file.
